Not Your Average Wolfblood
by Imawesomeness
Summary: What-if: Maddie Smith is a questioning lesbian. Yes, It's much different then the usual 'Maddian' Cassie, a wild Wolfblood, finds Stoneybridge, and meets Maddie, Rhydian, Tom, and Shannon. She takes a liking in Maddie, more like falls head over heels in love. But, the interesting part is...is Maddie falling for Cassie? Rated T for Lesbianism, and for precaution Please R&R...AU


**_I DO NOT OWN THE FOLLOWING: _THe Wolfblood Series **

**OK, so, This is a what-if, AU story. **

**Like what-if: Maddie Smith is a questioning lesbian.**

**Yes, It's much different then the usual_ 'Maddian' _**

**So, this story will be at the POV of my OC Cassie for a bit, who is a Wolfblood and a Lesbian, (you probably assumed that already, and if you didn't...well now you know)**

**Ok so the lesbianism will take place is about 3 or 4 maybe 5 chapters so sit tight and enjoy**

**I will start the story now...So ya.**

**OK now.  
**

**Here I go.**

**Dang it, I've got to stop procrastinating...Anyway...NOW I'm starting**

**... **

An open area with lots of trees and places to hide, that's where I'm going, because being wild isn't easy, you know. Not knowing where I am most of the time.

Or where I'm going.

I don't even know who my real parents were

Ya' see, I was adopted by this pack a long time ago. The pack leader, Keri, was kind enough to take me in. She taught me everything she knew and brought me up as one of her own.

I have a brother, too, not a real brother tho.

He was Keri's youngest and only son, Ryan. I never knew about the boy's father, Keri's husband, for she never talks about him.

I knew they weren't my real family by their eyes and hair color, my hair is light brown with a tint of red and I have sky-blue eyes. They have dark brown hair and brown eyes.

Anyway,

We usually stay away from the humans. Keri is very prejudice against them.

Weirdly enough, I've taking a liking in humans, but just the girls. I haven't told Keri or Bryn. I didn't know how they might react.

I've been sneaked off, spying on the human world.

I told Keri, that I needed to be on my own for a bit.

She understood.

_...Flashback..._

_"Being adopted and different isn't easy, Cassie...I don't want you to go, but I see in your eyes, you're struggling. So, go" Keri said with a sad smile._

_I nodded and gave Keri a big hug, then Ryan. "You'll be back...right, Cassie?" I looked at him and smiled, his big, brown eyes were filling with tears, and so were mine._

_"Of course, Ryan" __and with that kissed him on his brown-haired head. Then, walked over to the clearing, turned and waved, then transformed into my wolf form._

_My wolf form was from a muscular built, 5'3, body into a smaller than Ceri, wolf-body. My wolf form body is covered red-ish, brown fur, like my boy-short brown with a tint of red, hair, and my sky-blue eyes turn into, of course, bright golden eyes._

_Then, I ran off._

...

I found my self exactly where I wanted to be. A place full of woods. I looked at the sign, it read "_Stoneybride". _I transformed back into myself. My clothes were still in tact. My clothes consist of a purple t-shirt, a black leather jacket, dark blue, not-so-skinny, stretchy, skinny jeans, and black high top Converse.

I started walking around the trees and hoping over sticks and logs, when I heard voices and they were getting closer.

I quickly climbed a tree and sat on a high, sturdy branch.

That'a when I heard a girl say "Come ON Rhydian"

I looked down to see a group of teens, which consisted of two boys and two girls.

"I'm coming Maddie" said a boy, probably this 'Rhydian'

The boy had dirty-blond hair, and from what I could see, all the teens were all wearing, what looked like a school uniform from a secondary school. It was consisting of a white-ish collar shirt, a blue-ish green tie, for the boys pants, for the girls skirts.

"Ya, Rhydian," said another male voice "you are pretty slow"

This boy was of darker skin color. He had shaved black hair and brown eyes.

"Give him a break, Tom" said a girl with glasses, a scarf, ginger hair and blue-green eyes.

"Well, Shannon, we're only being honest" said a girl.

She was really pretty, beautiful, stunning. I guessed her name was Maddie, because she was the only one who's name wasn't directed to them. They said the name earlier. I'm just glad I was paying attention.

I think I might have a crush on her.

Wait a second, Maddie and Rhydian smell weird. They smell different from the other two. They smell like...Wolfbloods.

That is strange. Wait...of course, they're tame...Duh.

I wanted to face palm.

'I would jump down and say "Hi"' I thought 'but they would probably spazz out, so I'll just stay in this tree until they pass and hope they don't notice me.

"Hey guys, do you see that" said Tom

I looked down, they were all gathered at the bass of the tree I was in.

"Hey, you!" Yelled Rhydian "come down"

That's when I did what any normal persons would do at that time.

I jumped down, did a summersault, got to my feet and ran. With the kids hot on my heels.

...

**Hey hope you guys liked it**

**Don't forget to review :{D-**

**chapter 2 will be coming soon**


End file.
